


Choco brought us together

by Arashi93



Category: SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Attempt to smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love, Trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay moves to Seuol to start working as a nurse. She didn't expect to meet someone that would change her life towards the better. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Hyukjae is frantic. He lost her. He can't believe he lost her on the freaking airport. Lucky for him, someone finds Choco. Someone who'll make his life seem a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Korea and meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Not native speaker. Spelling mistakes and such might exist so please tell me where and I'll try and fix it. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Have uploaded this on Asianfanfics too. On the same username as here so no plagiarism here ;)

As I went out from the airport, I felt the sun shining and me starting to sweat. Why didn't I wear shorts when I went here? Oh right, like 10 degrease Celcius when I left my country. Can't still believe I'm in Seoul though. Luckily I got in touch with a guy who's been texting with me for the past two years. We get along really well and when I was done with my education, I moved down here. The guy I've been talking to is called Onew instead of his real name. Weird if you ask me but I'm not anyone to judge.

I'm Jay. I know, my name sounds like a guys name but I'm proud of it. My dad told me he was so happy when I was born, that he jumped with joy but didn't want to call me that. He decided on Jay and I have no problem with that. I'm born in 1993 and I have just finished my education to become a nurse. I know, why a nurse? But I want to help people, in any way I can and this is as good as it gets. Onew had talked to his boss and he managed to get me a job as a nurse at their company. Just in case something happens or someone gets sick and such. I thought myself Korean these last two years in case I wanted to go visit Onew an I felt I needed to know the language. I got pretty good at it and I talk and understand it without trouble, but I can't read it yet. To many different symbols to learn. Anyways. He promised me he would come get me but I can't see him. 

As I'm standing waiting for Onew, I feel something sniff me and I look down to see a cute little dog. I see a lech and I guess it snuck away. I bent down and held out my hand. "Hello little one. Aren't you cute? Where did you come from?" I asked it as it sniffed me and then licked me. "Aren't you a good dog?" I asked it and it barked in response. I sat down on the ground and the dog jumped into my lap. I saw that it was exhausted and pulled out my water bottle. I showed it to the dog and I think she got what I meant. I started pouring the water beside me in a slow beam, so the dog could drink it. She enjoyed it so much. "You are too cute. I wonder where your owner are. I hope he can find you but I'll stay until he or she does." I told the dog and she just barked in response. "You are a smart dog, understanding what I'm saying." I said smiling. I picked her up and the dog didn't mind. I put her in my suitcase so you could see her better. As I put her down, she started to whine and I picked up again and she stopped. "So you want to stay in my arms until your owner comes? Fine." I said to it and petted it. It just barked happily. Wonder whose dog it is.

Eunhyuk POV  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Where did she go? How could I drop her lech? What am I gonna do? What of she gets run over? I started to shake and tears started to form in my eyes. "Hyung! We will find her! Some nice person must have seen her or taken care of her. Let's go search again!" Kyuhyun said to me and I nodded. I need to find her. I need to find Choco.

As I started to run around the airport again, I heard a bark. I recognized it. It was Choco. Where is she? I thought as I ran around. Then I heard a girls voice saying with a laugh. "You silly dog. You really like staying in my arms, don't you?" Her voice sounded like an angel. I turned towards it and saw Choco, in the arms of a foreign girl with blond hair. She looked so happy with Choco in her arms, smiling a wonderful smile. "Ahh, my hat!" She yelled as the wind threw her hat off and it flew in my direction. I caught it. "Oh thank you for catching it." The girl said to me with a happy voice and Choco still in her arms. "No problem and thanks for catching my dog." I told her and smiled. "It's your dog? Thank god that you found her. I was worried someone just abandoned her here. You must have been worried about her. Here." She said with a great smile on face as she handed me Choco. "Choco, I was worried about you." I said in a quiet voice and hugged her hard. Choco started liking me and I just hugged her harder. "That's so cute. It's the first time I've seen a guy be so open with his feelings for his dog." The girl said. "I'm Jay. Thanks for catching my hat. I gave Choco some water before because she was thirsty." She explained. I looked at her again and saw that her clothes were dirty. She saw me looking and just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I sat down on the ground together with Choco for a while. I can just wash these later." Jay said with a great smile. "I'm Hyukjae. Thanks for catching her once again. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get to see her again." I said smiling my gummy smile at her. "No problem. Well, I got to go. I'm looking for someone but I'm glad she got back where she belongs." She said turning around and walked to her stuff again and walked away. "Hyung!" I heard someone scream. I saw Kyuhyun running toward me. "You found her? Did someone catch her?" I just nodded. "It was a girl. She held Choco in her arms." "She held her? Hyung, not a single of your exes could even touch her and yet that girl managed to hold her in her arms. Did you get her number?" He asked me. "Shit!" "I guess you didn't then. Just so you know, you just missed someone then." He said as he started walking towards the van again. Hope I get I see her again, I thought as I followed Kyu back to the car with Choco tight in my arms. Not gonna lose her again.

Jay POV  
Luckily the dog Choco got back to her owner. He said his name was Hyukjae. He was kinda cute when he smiled and he cared for his dog so much. As I kept thinking to myself, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. "Onew!" I almost screamed and hugged him hard. "Hi Jay. Great that you could make it. I was looking for you but I didn't see you." He told me. "I'm sorry. I went outside to look for you and then I meet a dog and waited for its owner to find her again." I explained to him. "Aren't you a nice girl?" He said and petted me on my head. I just smiled. "Let's go. I got a ride from some if my hyungs and they are waiting." Onew said and it nodded. "You lead the way, oppa." I said winking to him and he just smiled. "Follow me." He said and started walking towards the parking lot. He went up to a van. "Hyung, we are here. I got the person I was looking for." He explained to a guy with an angelic smile. "Oh it's nice to meet you. I'm Jay." I said bowing towards him. "Hi. I'm Leeteuk. It's nice to meet you. You guys, greet the girl." He told some more and they went out and that's when I saw him.


	2. The new nurse

"Hyukjae!" I exclaimed and the guy just looked at me. I heard a bark and saw Choco. "Hi Choco." I said and bent down towards the dog. She recognized me and let me carry her again. "Aren't you the nicest dog?" I said and she licked me. "Choco, that tickles." I said laughing. "She is holding her." A guy with brown hair said. "I told you." Hyukjae said and smiled at me again. "Oh I'm sorry. Maybe you don't want me to hold her?" I asked him and he shook his head. "It is okay. This guy next to me is Kyuhyun. He apparently forgot his manners." Hyukjae said and smacked him in the back of his head. "Hyung! I'm sorry, it's just that no girl have ever managed to pick her up, accept your mother and sister." He said to me. "Really? Weird, but animals usually like me so I never have had any problems with it. Isn't that right Choco?" I said to the dog and she barked back. "Aren't you a good girl answering me?" I said and hugged her a little harder. Leeteuk coughed a little. "Shall we go now?" He asked us and we nodded. "Thank you very much for the ride by the way, Leeteuk-oppa." I said and smiled at him. "No biggie. You talk Korean really well. Have you been talking it for a long time?" He asked me and I shook my head. "No. I started learning it about two years ago when I started talking to Onew-oppa." I explained as the car drove of. "Two years? Not longer? You talk really well for that short amount of time." Leeteuk said and looked at me. "Thanks, but I still have trouble with the reading so I'm still a newbie." I said and smiled at them all. "Why are you here in Korea?" Kyuhyun asked me. "I can answer that. She is gonna work with us. She is that new nurse you been hearing rumors about." Onew said with smile. "Yeah. You all work at the same place?" I asked them. They just nodded. "You don't know who we are?" Hyukjae asked me. I just shook my head. Then my phone started ringing. "Rokkuko, Rokkuko." "Hello, mom? Yeah, I'm here. Yeah, I met him. Sure. Oppa here, mom wants to talk to you." I said in English handing Onew the phone. "Hello. Yes ma'm. Of course we are. No worries. Yes, I'll tell her that. Bye." He ended the call. "What did she say?" I asked him. "If we are mean to you, she'll come and kick our asses." He said with a smirk and I just laughed. Then I saw the faces from the others. "What?" "You don't know about us but you have our song as a ringtone." Leeteuk said with a smile. 

"It's your song? Really? I love that song. But I only know the name of the song so I don't really know the name of your group. I'm sorry!" I said as I hung my head low. "Hahah!" Kyuhyun started laughing. I just looked at him confused. "I think you are one of few girls that doesn't know who we are." He said while still chuckling at me. "Am I supposed to know you?" I asked him with a straight face. "Not if you are listening to K-Pop. We are Super Junior." Hyukjae told me with that cute smile of his. It took me a second but I remembered something. "Aren't you the guys who did Miracle?" I asked him. I then started humming the song and they started singing. After I stopped humming they looked at me. "I thought you didn't know who they were?" Onew asked me. "Oh I don't, but that song is the first Korean song I ever listened too. I started listening to that song, like 6 years ago." I said with a chuckle. "I'm glad someone still likes that song." Hyukjae said to me and smiled. I just nodded and petted Choco some more. "You are a nice dog, aren't you? You are so calm when we are riding the car." I said and looked down at her. She just sat there and enjoyed being in my lap. I just smiled. "You are amazing. You actually tamed her. Even we had problems in the beginning with her." Leeteuk said. I just laughed. "Dogs knows how you are. They feel your heart, not the exterior you build up outside." I told them as I petted Choco again. "She really likes you. Even my mom can only hold her for like 10 minutes and you are just sitting here with her." Hyukjae said to me. "She must have had a great owner then, because she is really well behaved." I told him with a smile. I don't see it but he blushed a little at my words.

"So were are you gonna live?" Kyuhyun asked me. "I can answer that too. She is living in the dorm next to you guys. She got an apartment there from Lee Soo-Man. He wanted to know where she lived so if an emergency happens, it's just to go there." Onew explained and I nodded. "So we are gonna be neighbors? That's great. If any of us are sick, you can come and help us." Leeteuk said with that angelic smile again. "Sure, but are all of you living in one dorm?" I asked them. "We take up two floors of a building. It ain't easy living with them I tell you." Hyukjae said and I just chuckled at that. "Ahh, we are here." Onew suddenly said and pointed at a huge building. "Is this were I'm supposed to work?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Come, let's go meet the boss." Onew said and started pulling me. "Wait oppa." I said and picked up Choco and gave her to Hyukjae. "Choco, I'll see you when I see you okay." I told the dog and then looked at the guys. "It was very nice to meet you and we will probably meet again. Right, oppas?" I told them and turn around and followed Onew with my suitcase.

Eunhyuk POV  
She is a bright and bubbly girl. Laughing, joking and smiling. I can't stop smiling. And after I heard she was gonna work at the company, I did a tiny dance in my head. She is just adorable. She doesn't even know who we are. 

After she exited the car, Kyuhyun looked over to me. "You fell for her, didn't you?" He asked with a straight face and I just blushed. "So what? It's not like she likes me back or something like that. She only had eyes for Choco." I said with a honest voice. "I think she likes you too, but maybe just as a friend for now." Leeteuk said to me. "What do you mean, hyung?" I asked him. "Every time you smiled at her. She smiled back really brightly, as a girl that's starting to fall in love. She even flirted a little with you, when she said Choco had a great owner" He told me. "So you think I have a chance?" I asked him with hope in my voice. He just nodded. "Choco, do you like Jay?" I asked her and she barked in response. I just smiled. Even my dog likes her and that's a first.

As the rest of us walked out the car, I could still see her blond hair and that hat she was wearing. Hopefully I get to see her soon enough, I thought to myself and walked towards the practice rooms. I just feel like dancing right now. I always dance if I'm happy, sad or just confused. It makes me think about things and I love it. The way the music manages to make my body flow with the rhythm. I just love it.

As I had been practicing for a while, I saw someone looking in. It was Jay. I walked to the door. "Hi Jay. What's up?" I asked her. "No it's nothing. It's just I heard music and I got interested and started watching you. You are really good. Plus I kinda got lost and I don't know how to get back." She told me with a blush on her face. "So you think I'm good then?" I asked her with some confidence. She just nodded. "I wished I could dance like that. My body will never be able to do what you just did." She told me with a smile. "You wanna try? I can show you something sometime." I told her and prayed she would accept. "Really? You would? But aren't you busy or anything?" She asked me concerned. "We can see when we both have time and meet up then." I told her and she nodded. "It would be great. But oppa, can I ask you for some help? Can you show me the way back to Lee Soo-Mans office? I was on the interview but I had to go to the bathroom and then I got lost." She told me with that blush in her face again. "Sure, just let me take Choco." I said to her as I went to pick her up and walked back to Jay. "She is so cute." Jay said again and I just smiled. "Let's go." I said closing the door and grabbing Jays hand in mine. She didn't pull back or anything, she just let me guide her. 

As we were there I just walked straight in with her in a tow. "I got you back, just as I promised you." I told her with a smile. Onew came up to us. "What happened?" "She got lost so I helped her back." I said smiling at her. She just looked down embarrassed. "I'm really sorry." She said with a bow. "Don't worry about it. The guy next to you still gets lost here. The only thing he can find is the bathroom, my office and the practice rooms." My boss, Lee Soo-Man said and she chuckled at that. She still hasn't let go of my hand. "Thanks for guiding me here, Hyukjae-oppa. Thanks Choco for joining us." She said to both of us and I just smiled. She is so cute and pretty. Lee Soo-Man studied us for a while. "Jay. You start next week, so you can go home for today. We have gone through the essential things for now. If it is something you wonder about, just call me. Okay?" He told her and she nodded. "Onew and Eunhyuk will show you to your apartment. That way you can see where he lives if you ever need any help. You can go now." He told us three and we bowed and walked out. "Welcome to SM, Jay." I told her and she smiled at me. "Thanks oppa. I think I'm gonna like it here." She said in an honest voice. "Shall we show you to your apartment then?" Onew asked her and she nodded. "Let's just get my things and yours too oppa, and ten we can go." She said and looked at me. "Yeah. We can just walk by there on our way out." I said and Choco barked happily. "Let us go then." Onew said and started walking. I kept thinking to myself, that this is gonna be great.


	3. Playing with Super Junior

Jay POV  
As we walked to the apartments, both Hyukjae and Onew put on some kind of disguise, probably to hide themselves from fans. As I pulled my suitcase behind me, Hyukjae gave me Chocos lech and took the suitcase from me. "Oppa, you don't have to do that. I can pull it myself." I said, complaining to him, not wanting to him to help. "It's okay. Choco wants you to walk her so I'll take your suitcase." He said smiling to me again. "I'll introduce you to the rest of Super Junior. Some of them are really scared, thinking the new nurse is an old lady that's gonna force them to do things." He continued and I started laughing. "Can't we scare them a little more? Leeteuk-oppa and Kyuhyun-oppa hasn't gone home yet, have they? It's a perfect time for a prank." I said with a smirk. "Sure. I'm just gonna call Kyuhyun and make him come to help me. This is his area of expertise." Hyukjae said and Onew just chuckled. "This is gonna be fun, hyung." "Yeah and I think Kyu is gonna like Jay more after this." Hyukjae said with a smile. 

As we came to their apartment, I saw Kyuhyun and waved at him. "Oppa, we are here." He just looked at me and smirked. "Love the idea. What are we gonna go with?" He said, going straight to the point. "Go with the old lady. Not a huge fan of idols. Makes them cut all sweets from their diet and is really harsh." I said smiling. Kyuhyun just chuckled. "Works with me. You hide in the background for a while and watch their reactions." "Watch? I was gonna record it, though?" I said to him and he just looked at me. "You are a genius. Send me it when we are done. I need that for blackmailing later." He whispered in my ear and I just nodded. 

We walked up to their dorm and I hid somewhere where I could record it perfectly. Onew sat down in their couch and just took it easy. As more people came to the dorm, they all wondered why he was here. Onew just said he was visiting. When all of them where there, I noticed that they where around 11 persons in the group. Damn, that's a lot, I thought to myself. Then I noticed that Kyuhyun was starting to talk. "I met her today. That new nurse. She was just as you imagined but worse. She had this evil aura around her and she looked at me in an evil way. I heard her say that she wanted to take away all the sweets from our diets and make us only eat healthy things."he said with a cringed face. One of them screamed out "NO SWEETS?!?! IS SHE CRAZY?!" Another added "why did the boss hire her? We gotta go to him and make him change his mind." I saw Leeteuk and he just smiled, getting that we were messing with them. The others just sat there, not knowing what to say or do, they just looked really sad. I couldn't hold myself so I started laughing and so did Onew, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk. I came out from my hiding place and said "Smile everyone. You are on candid camera." I said with a smile. "Who are you?" A guy with handsome face asked me. "I'm that evil nurse that's gonna take away all your sweets." I said with a wink. "Did you get it?" Kyuhyun asked me and I just nodded. "So your not gonna take away our sweets?" A guy looking really cute asked me and I just shook my head.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Jay and I'm born in 1993. I just moved here and I'm starting next week as a nurse at your company. It's very nice to meet you." I said bowing to them. "You are that young?" Hyukjae asked me. "Young and young... Well, it might be young but I still know what I'm doing, oppa." I told him with a smile. Then Choco came to me again. "There you are Choco, did you miss me?" I asked her as I picked her up and she just barked happily. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? She is holding her." A guy with a pretty face said, though he was more on the handsome side. "Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Hyukjae did with a proud smile. "Well thanks oppa." I said and smiled at him. "Guys, she doesn't know who we are, but she knows two of our songs though they are a bit on the older side." Leeteuk said and smiled at me. "What? Just because they are old doesn't mean that they aren't good song." I told him with a pout. "Awww, she is adorable!" Another guy came up to me, thought he was pretty cute himself. He then just hugged me. "Yah, Hae! Don't just hug her like that!" Hyukjae said and pulled him away from me. "Hae? That's your name?" I asked him and he shook his head. "I'm Donghae, but you can call me oppa okay?" I just nodded. "Maybe you all can introduce yourselves? I'm pretty good with names and faces so I should remember yours." I asked them and they just looked at me. "You really don't know who we are?" One of them asked and I shook my head. "Well, I'll start. I'm SungMin. It's nice too meet you." The cute guy came to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, SungMin-oppa. You are really cute, like a bunny." I told him and Kyuhyun started laughing. "That's what I used to call him." I just smiled and looked at SungMin. "Take it as a compliment, because bunnies are really cute. I guess the evil boy over there uses it as an insult." SungMin just nodded and smiled at me. "You are really nice, Jay." He said and hugged me. I just smiled.

The next one was the guy with the pretty face. "I'm Kim Heechul. You better remember that." He told me with cold eyes. "Okay, oppa. Can I just say something?" He just nodded. "You have a very handsome face. I guess it was even prettier when you were younger." I told him with a smile. "She is a smart girl. Calling me handsome to get on my good side." He said with much gentler eyes now, petting my head. "Thanks oppa." The rest of them introduced themselves and at last it was the other handsome guy. "I'm Siwon. It's nice to meet you." He said bowing to me. I studied his face and saw a difference from when it was only him and the other guys. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "Well, I feel like you are different from what I saw before. You don't have to behave differently in front of me." I told him honestly. "What do you mean Jay?" Shindong asked me. "Well, his facial expression changed the minute I showed myself. I don't want him to feel like he can't behave as he usually do. You gotta be true to yourself oppa." I said and I saw Hyukjae smiling at me. "Listen to her Siwon-ah. She won't judge you." He told Siwon and he just smiled. He got back the expression he had before. "That felt better didn't it?" I told him and pinched his cheeks. He just looked at me and then he hugged me. "Thanks for seeing it." He whispered to me. "No problem oppa." I said smiling at him. They are all such nice guys.

Eunhyuk POV  
She is amazing. She managed to make everyone, including Heechul to like her. She even saw that something changed with Siwon. I know Siwon. He is more the touchy feely type when it's just us guys but as soon a girl comes, he becomes a gentleman. I think he sometimes doesn't want to be like that. That he wants to be like he normally is. I'm glad Jay saw that and Siwon became happy too. "When do you start?" Yesung asked her. "I start next week, so now I have to get use living here. See where I can shop my groceries and such." "I can help you with that." Ryeowook offered. She just smiled. "I can't let you do that. You are probably busy as you are and to help me on top of that. I don't want to be a burden here." She said to him. "It's no problem. I want to help, plus no one here does that with me so now I have someone to go with." Ryeowook said to her, smiling a shy smile. "Okay, if you want to. You are cute when you smile oppa. You should do it more often." She said to him with a straight face and Wookie just blushed. "Wookie, are you blushing?" Heechul said with a smirk and Ryeowook blushed even more. "No!" He said with a pout and the rest of them just laughed. Jay didn't. She just walked up to him and hugged him. "Oppa, don't pout. Even if you are cute doing that, smile. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said to him with a smile. Ryeowook just smiled at her again.

"Jay, I'm going now but your apartment is in the building right next to here. I'll see you later." Onew said and Jay just waved at him. "Bye oppa! See ya!" She yelled as he walked out the door. "You wanna hang out with us?" Kangin asked her. "Yeah. You oppas seems like fun and I have nothing to do. Why do you usually do on your free time?" She asked us. "Well, we all do different things. Play video games, practice new songs or just be lazy and watch tv." Kyuhyun said. I saw her eyes sparkle. "Did you say video games? Where? What do you have?" She practically jumped on Kyu. "So you like playing such things?" I asked her and she nodded. "I couldn't bring my Wii or my playstation here so I'm a bit sad about that. I wanna play Mario kart and play let's dance." She said with a pout and I just smiled at her. "You are too cute." I told her and hugged her. "You wanna play some Mario Kart?" I asked her and she nodded happily. I pulled here to the tv and started the game. It was me, her, Kyu and Hae. She was really excited and she knew exactly what to do. She even managed to beat Kyuhyun in a few rounds. Kyu got mad and wanted rematch after rematch. Jay gladly complied. She was just so cute and pretty. Her eyes focused on the screen, her mouth smiling hugely and she laughed so much.

After an hour she started to get tired. "Maybe I should go to my apartment now. I have been disturbing you oppas for a while now and I need to get settled over there. Thanks for letting me stay a while though." She said to us walking towards the door. I followed her and so did Choco. "I'll follow you. Choco needs her walk anyway." I told her and she nodded in agreement. "Okay Hyukjae-oppa. Let's go. Come on Choco!" She said as she walked out the door with us two in a tow. 

As we walked over to her apartment I saw that she was still smiling. "You think you'll like it here in Seoul?" I asked her. "Yeah. I got to meet all you guys. I couldn't be happier. I got so many new friends in one day. I'm jealous though. You guys get to live together and I'm all alone." She said jokingly to me but I saw it in her eyes. She was lonely, and I get her. Coming here all alone, without anyone. "It's okay Jay. We live right next to each other and if it is anything you can just come to us. We'll help you. Right Choco?" Choco barked happily in response and Jay started to smile. "Thanks oppa." She said and took my hand and squeezed it. I felt my heart starting to beat faster. She just smiled and so did I. How could I not? 

When we arrived to her apartment, we both walked in to see if everything was there and such. She didn't have a lot of things with her, but I guess she is gonna buy it here. When she opened her suitcase, I saw some kind of book and picked it up. It was a manga book and one of my favorites. "You like this one too?" I asked her and she just nodded. "Love it. I have to go to Japan someday to buy more things that involves it." She said. She is just to adorable. "Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" I asked her all of a sudden. She just looked at me. "I mean.... we talked about it before. You can come and I'll teach you to dance. You are free anyways and I could use the company of someone." I blabbered out and fell silent when she just looked at me. "Sure. Why not? Like you say, I've got nothing to do anyways and I can't refuse an offer like that." She said with a smile to me. I just went up and hugged her. "Thanks. Can I borrow your phone?" She picked it up and I put in my number and called myself so I got hers. "There. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm heading there so I'll pick you up." I told her and started walking towards the door. "Okay oppa. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and followed me. "Bye Choco. Kiss your owner goodnight for me later." I heard her whisper to Choco who barked in response. I blushed at that. I really like her and I've only known her for a day. I'm in deep shit here, I thought as me and Choco walked back to our dorm.

As I came back to the apartment, everyone stood there waiting for me. "What's up, you guys? Why are you waiting here?" I asked them confused. "Hyuk, that girl is one of a kind. Kyu told us how you guys met." Heechul said and looked at me. "Hyung. Do you like her?" Ryeowook asked me and I looked down, blushing. "He does. Aren't you cute?" Donghae said and hugged me. "Yah, Hae!" I yelled at him and tried to get loose but he hugged me harder. "Hyuk. Try not to blow it." Leeteuk said to me before he went in to his room. I got it. I won't, I thought to myself as I walked to my room with Hae still hugging me.


	4. Realization

Jay POV  
A new morning. My first morning in Seoul. I woke up and started looking for clothes to wear. I then remembered that I don't have anything to eat and my stomach started making those damn whale noises again. I didn't know where I could buy food. I remembered that Ryeowook said he went shopping from time to time. I grabbed my phone and wallet, put my shoes on, locked the door and ran over to Super Juniors dorm. Hopefully they are awake, I thought as I knocked on their door.

I heard some lazy steps behind the door and then someone opened it. It was Donghae. "Oh good morning Jay. Do you need something?" He asked me and I nodded. "Is Ryeowook-oppa here or maybe he has gone to work?" I asked him a bit worried. "No he is still here, but he is making breakfast right now." "Can I just come in and ask him something?" I begged him and he just chuckled. "Sure, Jay. You are always welcome here." He smiled at me and I hugged him. "Thanks oppa. You are so nice." I said to him and went in. 

The smell that filled the dorm was wonderful. Ryeowook must be a great chef. I'm a bit envious, because if I try to do something it, it's a 40% chance that I'll burn it. As I walked further in after Donghae, everyone wondered who it was. 

"Good morning oppas! I'm sorry to disturb you but I just needed to ask Ryeowook-oppa a thing." I greeted them and walked to Ryeowook. 

"Good morning oppa. It smells wonderful." 

"Thanks Jay. What can I help you with?" He asked me. "Well, I wondered of you could draw a map to the store so I can go buy some groceries. I didn't do that yesterday and I don't have anything to eat." I told him and blushed, embarrassed by my own stupidity. 

"You haven't eaten!?" He yelled out and everyone looked at me. "No. But if you just..." I started but Ryeowook dragged me to the table and sat me down between Siwon and SungMin. "Oppa, what...?" "Wait a second, I'll make you something." He said and walked back to the kitchen. SungMin just smiled at me and picked up a piece of his breakfast with his chopsticks. 

"Here Jay, taste this." He said. "Oppa, I can't do that. That's your food and you need it as badly as I do. I don't want you to be hungry later because you gave me some pieces of your food." I told him and he just chuckled. "Nope I insist. Say aaahhh.." He said and I did what he told me too. "Mmmm, so good. Oppa is a genius." I yelled out and everyone looked at me with a smile. Siwon tapped me on my shoulder and held out a piece to me too. "Thanks oppa." I said to him smiling and ate it. "So good!" I said again. 

Then I felt something sniff me. I looked down and saw a dog that wasn't Choco. I got out of the chair and sat down on the floor. "Hello little one. Aren't you a cutie pie? What's your name?" I asked it as I held out my hand for it to sniff. The dog sniffed and then he licked my hand. 

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" I said and it barked at me and jumped into my lap. I just petted and smiled at it. "Bugsy, what are you doing?" Siwon asked it and smiled at me. "Sorry about this. He usually doesn't do this." He said smiling a childish smile. "It's okay. Dogs are sociable animals and just want to cuddle sometimes." I told him and continues to pet Bugsy. "Aren't you a nice dog Bugsy? You like staying in my lap?" I asked it and it stood up and licked me in my face. 

"Bugsy! It tickles." I laughed and everyone was looking at me. "You are cute when you laugh." SungMin said to me. "I'm not cute. You are. All you guys are. I'm not." I said with a straight face. Suddenly I was trapped in two strong arms hugging me. "You are cute Jay, trust him. If our aegyo king says you are cute, then you are." Siwon told me. "Aegyo? Is that the thing when you act all cute and such?" I asked him and he smiled that cute smile again. 

"I think you are doing it now oppa." I told him and poked him on his cheeks. "Yah, Siwon! Stop flirting with her." Heechul said and pulled him away from me. "You want to hug me instead oppa?" I asked him and held out my arms open for him to come. He just smiled at me. "I don't but I know someone who would love to." He said with a smirk and I started to pout. It was nice hugging someone. "Bugsy! Comfort me." I said and picked him up and hugged him. He barked happily in my arms and I just smiled. 

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Someone asked and I turned around. "Hyukjae-oppa. Good morning. I wanted some help from Ryeowook-oppa but he just sat me down by the table and said he would make me something. I just wanted a map to the store." I told him. "Well, it's a pleasant surprise to have you here in the morning. Let's sit down again." He said to me and held out his hand. 

I put down Bugsy and took his hand. He pulled me up with to much force so it resulted in us falling back on the floor with me on top of him. "Yah, Hyuk! What are you doing?" Siwon yelled and pulled me of him. "Oppa are you okay?" I asked Hyukjae and he looked at me. "I'm fine. I just hurt my elbow." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I know." I said as I sat down beside him. I took my hands over his elbow and started something that was usually for kids. "Pain, pain, go away! Come back another day!" I said with a childish voice and smiled at him. He just laughed. "You are too cute." He said and petted me on my head. "Let's sit down with the others." He said smiling at me and got up. I got up too, but then Siwon pulled me back to where I sat before. 

"Sit here." He told me and I just nodded. Then Ryeowook came out with the breakfast. "Oppa, it smells delicious. You know you didn't have to do this for me. I could've just bought something." I explained to him but he shook his head. "This afternoon you and I are going shopping. No buts. I'll show you the store and then you'll know where it is." Ryeowook said with a firm voice. I just nodded and started to eat. "Mmmm, oppa you are a genius!" I said while I was happily eating the food. 

The others looked at me as I happily ate and when I was done they all looked at me. "What? Is something wrong oppas?" I asked them with a confused face. SungMin just smiled at me. He took a napkin and started cleaning my face. "This is the first time we see someone eat like Eunhyuk." He said. 

"Eunhyuk? Who's that?" I asked them. They pointed at Hyukjae. "You have two names?" I asked him. He nodded at me. "Can I still call you Hyukjae?" I asked him nervously. He just smiled at me. "Of course you can." I smiled back at him. "Thanks SungMin-oppa for cleaning my face. You are so nice, you all are" I said while hugging him. He just smiled, so did all of them. 

"Jay, you want to join me at the studio now?" Hyukjae asked me and I nodded. "You promised me. I just gotta go change to better clothes, need some comfier ones if you are gonna teach me." I told him. "Sure, just go get dressed and I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes." He said to me. "Okay oppa. Thanks for the breakfast, Ryeowook-oppa. Here's my number. Just call me when you can go with me and I'll come. Thanks oppas for now." I yelled as I walked out the door and walked to my apartment.

 

Eunhyuk POV  
She is one of a kind. She doesn't even eat like a girl. She eats like me, like the food is gonna disappear if I don't. She was adorable when she asked me if she still could call me Hyukjae. I just smiled. That's why I said that name to her. I want her to call me that. I want her to get to know Hyukjae, the guy, not Eunhyuk, the dance machine from Super Junior. 

After I was done changing, Siwon came to me. "Eunhyuk, don't do something stupid. We all like her and we don't want a weird aura going around if you two can't get along." He said to me pouting. "Siwon-ah, I would never do anything like that. I want to get to know her better. I want to see her smile more." I told him and he hugged me. "Good, because she is one of a kind. She treats us like normal guys." He said and I nodded. "She really is. I'm leaving know, but good luck at your photoshoot later Siwon." I said as I walked out the door, hurrying to see if she is there already. 

Just as I came out, she came out from her door. She was wearing a pair of sweats, a pair of sneakers and a hoodie. She looks so cute, she didn't even dress up as the others. Every time I invited someone else, they always dressed up, because they were with Eunhyuk from Super Junior. She hasn't dressed up, because she is meeting me, Hyukjae. "Ahh oppa, you are here. I brought you a gift as a thank you for inviting me. It's nothing much though" She said and held out a chocolate bar. 

"Thanks Jay. That's sweet of you. Shall we go?" I asked her as I put on a mask and a cap to hide my face. She just looked at me but didn't ask. "Too bad you just can't walk normal without the mask." I heard her whisper. She feels the same I do. I love the things I do but sometimes I just want to walk normally, without hiding who I am. "Thanks Jay." I said as I took her hand in mine. She just smiled and followed me to the practice rooms.

When we got there I started stretching and I saw Jay trying to copy what I was doing. "Here, let me show you." I said and put my hands on her waist unconsciously. Shit! Why did I do that? I thought to myself but she didn't say anything. 

I started showing her and she followed my every movement. She was a fast learner, a little stiff but I think she can do it. "So shall we start?" I asked her after the warmup was done. She just smiled and nodded at me. "Are we gonna do one of your songs? Because I hardly know anyone of them so we may have to go baby steps here." She said to me. "I can show you a part and then we practice it. It's good for me too, because there is some small movements I need to get better at." I told her and smiled. 

"Great! Which song is it you want to do?" She asked me. "It's a duo song for me and Donghae. We are a part of a subgroup inside Super Junior. It's called Oppa Oppa" I told her and she smiled. I put on the song and did both my and Donghaes parts. I saw her watch my every movement, watching closely how to do it. 

When I had shown her the whole song, she applauded me. "Hyukjae-oppa, you are amazing. I have never seen anyone dance like that. You are really good." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. I knew she was telling me the truth. "Thanks Jay. Shall we start then?" I asked her and she nodded. She walked up to me and stood right next to me. She stared in to the mirror with determination written all over her face. She wanted to learn and I just smiled. As we started, she got the hang of it pretty quickly. Even if she missed a step, she continued until that segment was done and she never stopped smiling. 

As we paused for a minute, she went to the back and started pulling her hoodie off. Underneath she was wearing a tank top that showed her great body. I couldn't stop starring at her. She looked beautiful, even if she had danced with me for an hour or so. Her hair is a little messy but that didn't matter. She looked absolutely stunning. "Oppa? Is something wrong?" She asked me with a cute look on her face. I started to blush. I couldn't help it. "No, it's nothing. You want to continue? Shall we do another song?" I asked her. 

"Sure. But I want to ask. Do you ever dance something that isn't your songs? Like some Michael Jackson or something?" She asked me and I smiled. "You want to see me do MJ?" I asked her and she nodded. "Then sit down and I'll show you." I told her. "Really? You would do that?" She asked me and now it was my turn to nod. "Sure. Just enjoy the show." I said and put on one of MJs songs. Jay watched me the whole time. I felt her eyes focused on my every move and I felt myself dance even better than before. When the song was over, Jay clapped for me again. 

"Hyukjae-oppa. You are so cool. I wish I could dance like that. I'm jealous of you. You can dance so beautifully." She said to me and I just blushed. I couldn't help myself from smiling in the process. She is just amazing. 

I went up to her and pulled her up. I then hugged her hard. "Thanks Jay. That's the best comment I've ever gotten." I whispered in her ear and I felt her tremble a little at my words. She hugged me back as tight as I hold her. My heart can't seem to calm down. I've felt this way only one time before, but the way I feel about Jay. I feel the butterflies in my stomach every time I think of her. I've only known her for a day. This goes way too fast but I like it. She makes me feel so much better. 

"Umm, oppa? I think I have to go home. Not that I didn't enjoy this. I would love to do it again sometime, but I have to take a shower before I go shopping with Ryeowook oppa." She told me with a faint blush on her cheeks and a bright smile on her face. "Sure, I would love to teach you again. It was fun. I'm gonna stay a while longer. I have two songs I have to practice. But I'll call you Jay." I said to her and she nodded before she grabbed her things and went home. 

I called Leeteuk. "Hyung, I'm in love. What should I do?"


	5. The new nurse makes an appearance

Jay POV  
As I went out of the practice room, I felt my heart beating so fast. When he whispered in my ear, I could feel myself shudder at his words. I just hugged him back. Hopefully he didn't notice it. 

I ran back to the apartment and took a quick shower. I put on some shorts and my favorite t-shirt. Then my phone called. It was an unknown number, so I guessed it was Ryeowook. "Hello?" 

"Jay, are you ready? I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. I just have to do one thing" Ryeowook said and I chuckled. "Sure, I'll go outside and wait for you. See you soon." 

"Yeah, see you" Ryeowook said and hung up. I went out and waited for him. When he came out, he was in disguise but I recognized him. I waved at him and he saw me. "Let's go Jay." Ryeowook said and started walking. I just followed him happily, trying to print in the way there in my memory.

As we shopped for our things, I asked him if there are things I should think about and such. I asked him where the minced meat was. I was craving for meatballs, but Ryeowook looked at me. "What do you need that for?" "I want to make meatballs. I'm craving for it" I told him with a smile. 

"Meatballs? Like Swedish meatballs?" He asked me. I just smiled. "You are smart oppa. You figured out where I'm from. Not that it matters but still, I'll give you credit for that. I'll make some and bring them over tomorrow to you guys." I told him with a chuckle. "Really? You would do that?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. "Sure. You gave me breakfast today. It's the least I can do. You made me feel like home here, so I'll make some. Hopefully you'll like them." I said and started looking for the rest of the ingredients. 

After we were done, we walked home, helping each other carrying our things. "Oppa, thanks for today. I'll drop by tomorrow night, hopefully some of you are home." I told him. "Sure, I'll see you Jay." Ryeowook said an started walking to his dorm.

When I got home, I put in all things and made me some ramen. I needed to eat. I was beat after today. I had a lot of fun. After this I just went to bed, I was too tired to do anything else. 

The next day I went up pretty early. I started making the meatballs now because it take some time to do it. When I was done, I was proud of myself. I wasn't a good chef, but they tasted just as my moms and that made me happy. I took some for myself but the rest of them I packed down in a bowl to bring to Super Junior. I chuckled at their name. "It's a pretty funny group name. Wonder what Onew-oppas group is called? I know he is with four other guys, but I don't think I ever asked him about it." I asked myself.

I decided to be lazy today and just watched some tv. When it was getting late, I decided to visit them. I thought some of them might be home. I walked over with the food and knocked on the door. I heard some rushed footsteps and the door flew open. It was Ryeowook. "Oppa? Has something happened?" I asked him. "Yeah! I told the guys you would make us something so they are getting impatient." He said and pulled me in. 

As we walked in I saw everyone of them sitting by the table. "Wow! I guess I should be honored that you all are here." I said with a wink and smiled. "Jay!" SungMin yelled and ran up to me. He then saw what I held. "Is that the meatballs?" He asked and his eyes sparkled at the words. He wanted to taste it. 

"You oppas have been this excited for some meatballs?" I asked them and they all nodded. "It's not everyday we get to eat that." Shindong said to me and I just smiled. "Hopefully you'll like them. I just need to borrow your kitchen for like 5 minutes to warm them up." I said and Ryeowook pulled me there. I saw that they had other things that they were gonna eat too, and it smelled delicious. 

"Oppa, it looks delicious. Hopefully you'll like this too." I said and started preparing. "Here oppa, taste." I said and held out one to him and Ryeowook just took it. "Mmm!!! Delicious!" He yelled out and the others heard him. "Yah! Wookie! Don't eat them all! We want some too!" Heechul yelled at him. I just chuckled and so did he. 

When it was all done, I helped Ryeowook with carrying everything out to the table and sat down. Everyone ate the meatballs with huge smiled on their faces. "So I guess they were good then, oppa?" I asked Leeteuk who sat next to me. He just nodded and took another one. 

"I'm glad we met you Jay." Yesung said to me and I just smiled at them. "I should say the same. I know I'm gonna be happy here now that I know you guys." I told them, smiling the biggest smile I've got. 

As the dinner went on, I looked around and saw Siwon pouting on the couch. "Wonnie-oppa. Take that frown and turn it upside down." I said jumping in, in front of him. "Wah! Jay! Don't scare me like that. And what did you call me?" He asked me. "Wonnie-oppa! You are cute and you need a cute nickname that matches you personality." I told him honestly and he just smiled. 

"See! Now your acting all cute again! There's the smile I wanted to see." I told him jokingly and Siwon just smiled. "You are a strange girl, Jay. Most girls here would want me to act all gentlemanly but you don't." "Well, duh. Oppa, that isn't who you are. I can see that. You'll find a girl who'll love you for you are, not for the façade you show them." I told him and he just looked at me. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked him and turned around and saw them all looking at me. "You really are one of a kind, Jay." Hyukjae said and smiled at me. So did the rest of them. "What do you mean? Have I done something wrong?" I asked them. "Nothing. You are being you and you treat us like people, not idols." Kangin said and I smiled. 

"What? You aren't people? You are idols?" I said with a teasing voice and chuckled a bit. Kyuhyun started laughing and so did the rest of them. I laughed with them. "You are gonna do great here." Heechul said and hugged me. "Thanks oppa!" I said and hugged him back. "I gotta go know though. I gotta go buy some things tomorrow, but I'll see you guys next week. I'll have a surprise for you all then." I said and went back to my apartment.

 

Eunhyuk POV  
As Jay left, we all stared at each other. "Life is gonna be so much more fun now, when Jay is here." I said and the guys just nodded. "The meatballs she made was delicious and she even believes that we are gonna find someone who'll love us for who we are." Siwon said with a huge smile. 

"Hyuk, do you like her?" He asked me and I nodded. I couldn't help what I'm feeling. She makes my heart beating faster every time her eyes meets mine and she smiles at me. "She is just amazing." SungMin said. "I'm looking forward to next week. The boss is probably gonna introduce her to everyone. This is gonna be fun. Every single person there thinks it's some scary old lady coming. They are gonna be surprised when they see that cute girl." Leeteuk said an the rest of us nodded. 

As the rest of the week went by, we didn't see so much of Jay. She texted me and said she had some things to prepare for Monday. I understand that, she wants to make a good first impression to everyone. 

As Monday came up, all of us went to SM and sat down in front of the stage Lee Soo-Man had put up for this. I saw the faces of all other idols working here. Some seemed pretty nervous, as they probably thought the new staff was gonna be horrible. I just chuckled. 

"Hyung!" I heard someone scream and saw Henry and Zhou Mi walking towards us. "Henry-ah, you made it." I said to him and he sat down next to me. "I hope it's someone nice that's starting. I hope the rumors are false." Zhou Mi said and looked at the stage. The rest of us chuckled. "You're in for a threat then." Kyuhyun said to them and smirked. Henry and Zhou Mi looked lost but I just smiled at them. "Don't worry." I said in a reassuring voice and they just nodded. 

Then the boss came up on stage and started talking. After a while he said "Jay, won't you come up on stage and introduce yourself". Jay walked up, looking like she always did and wore clothes that fitted her. Everyone looked confused and us, in Super Junior, started laughing really hard. Everyone looked at us and I saw Jay smiling. "Oppa, it ain't nice to laugh when I'm gonna start talking here." She said in the microphone. "Sorry Jay!" Leeteuk yelled and she just smile again. 

"Good. Okay then. My name is Jay. I'm from Sweden. I'm born in 1993. I'm the new scary nurse everyone have heard about." She said with a smile and we laughed again. Then I saw that she had her phone in her hand. I tapped Kyuhyun on his shoulder and pointed at her phone. He just smiled evilly. 

"I hope we all can get along and if it is anything you wonder about, you can just come to me. I may be young, but I know what I'm doing. When you get the time, I want to meet you one by one. I want to hear from you with allergies and that kind of things. I hope we all can get along." She continued to say and bowed to us all. 

After that she went of the stage and everyone started to whisper. We all went up to her. "Jay! You did good up there and I want the recording" Kyuhyun said and hugged her. She just nodded and then she saw Henry and Zhou Mi. "Hi. I'm Jay. It's nice to meet you. Are you in Super Junior too?" She asked them, but they still stared at her. "Yah! Not nice staring! Yes they are in a subgroup of Super Junior that is based in China." I told her and she looked at them. "Cool! I always wanted to learn Mandarin. Maybe you can help me someday, oppas?" She asked them with a cute face. 

"You're the new nurse?" Henry asked, still confused about the whole thing. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. What's your names?" She asked, still not knowing. "Ohh, I'm sorry. I'm Zhou Mi and this is Henry." Zhou Mi said and introduced then. "Pretty names, but Henry sounds very non Korean. Are you not from here?" She asked Henry. "I'm from Canada. It's nice to meet you too, Jay." He said smiling at her. "Great! Then I get to practice my English here too. If that's okay with you oppa?" She asked him and Henry just nodded. 

"Jay, you're gonna meet very single one of us and listen to us talking about our allergies and such?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Yeah. It's important to know and if you get an allergic reaction to something I would know what to do to help you. Plus it ain't just talking. I'm taking measurements, weight, checkin your blood pressure and taking a blood sample. Just to check the status of your body." She explained and I felt myself stiffen. 

A blood sample? Shit! I can't do that. I looked at her and she probably saw the look on my face. "Oppa? Are you bad with needles? Don't worry. I have a cream that helps and it works so you won't feel the pain of the needle. Don't worry, I'll do it quick. I promise I won't hurt you." She told me with an honest expression on her face. I felt myself relax a little but I'm still worried. 

"Oppa. Come by when you have time. Just call me before and I'll prepare it. It will be fine." She continued and took my hand and squeezed it, showing me that she meant it. I just smile at her and asked "so it won't hurt then?" She shook her head and smiled at me. "It's nothing wrong with being afraid of needles oppa. There is many people out there who shares that with you." She said smiling, still holding my hand. I felt my heart beating fast again. She makes me believe her, that I can trust her with this. 

I saw the others holding their laughter, they thought I was ridiculous, still scared of this at my age. Jay looked around and she looked at them a little mad. "What are you laughing about oppa? That's not nice. A lot of people are bad with this, it ain't something to make fun off." I just smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Jay. You're the best." I whispered in her ear and I felt her tremble a little again. Hopefully she doesn't mind me whispering in her ear. "Yah! Hyung! No fair, I want to hug her too!" Henry said and dragged her away from me. 

"Well, I gotta go know but come by when you have time. Or ask Hyukjae-oppa or Ryeowook-oppa to text me and I'll write it up. See you later." She said waving her hand an walking to her room. I just continued to look at her as she walked away.

After she was out of sight I saw them looking at me. "What?" I asked them a little angry. "You are in love with her aren't you, Hyukkie?" Heechul asked me and I blushed, looking down. "Aww that's so cute! Hyuk is in love!" Donghae said and hugged me. "Well, I guess I am. She is just an amazing person and I still don't know her that well. She is just so honest with herself and she doesn't judge anyone. She even noticed the change in Siwon when he first met her." I told them honestly. Siwon just smiled. 

"Hyuk. Go for it. Woo her, because I think she likes you too." Siwon said and I looked at him. "Really? She does?" I asked him in disbelieve. At that they all nodded. I just smiled at that. Hopefully they are right about it.


	6. At first sight, I knew I loved you

Jay POV  
I think that went pretty well. I introduced myself and Super Junior oppas said I did a good job. Hyukjae was worried about the needle thing. He looked so worried but at the same time so cute. I couldn't help taking his hand. Why did I do that? He must think I'm a weirdo, just taking his hand like that. 

As I hurried away from there, not making them see my blush, I accidentally bumped into someone. Both he and I fell. "Ouch!" I heard him say. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him worried. "No I'm fine but you should watch where you are going." He said a bit angry before he looked at me. Then his expression changed. 

"Are you alright?" I asked him again. He just nodded, not saying anything. "You don't look okay." I said and placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. "Shit! You have a fever! You are coming with me!" I yelled at him, gaining attention of others but I didn't care. I pulled him up and dragged him with me. He didn't say a single thing. 

As I put him in one of the beds in the room I had been given, he just laid down. "Here. Take this pills and sleep for a while. Can I ask for your name?" I asked him and he just looked at me. "You don't know who I am?" I just shook my head. "Sorry. I'm not listening so much at K-Pop but I think I'm gonna start soon." I told him honestly. "I'm Minho." He said still looking at me. That name sounds familiar. "Ahh! You are in the same group as Onew-oppa! It's nice to finally meet you! So you are the handsome one he has been telling me about?" I asked him and he looked at me with a tiny smile. 

"So you did know. Wait, you know Onew-hyung?" He asked me and I nodded. "He is the reason I got this job. I gotta make him something to thank him. Probably gotta do something that's chicken related." I said starting to look for a blanket. "Heh. You do know him pretty well then." He said and I nodded. I took the blanket and wrapped it around him. "Here, oppa. You have to keep yourself warm. Sleep for a while and your fever will go over. I'm just gonna do some things on the computer so just ask me if it is anything." I told him and he nodded. 

As I didn't hear anything from him, I guessed he fell asleep. I started looking through things, see if I had what I needed and such. I know everyone still is a bit uncertain with me, I am young but I wouldn't have gotten the job if the boss didn't think I could do it. 

After a while someone knocked on the door. I went up and opened it, not wanting to awake Minho. Outside the door stood a guy. "Can I help you?" I asked him with a smile. "Yeah, I'm here because I heard you dragged Minho away." He said with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah. He had a fever so I made him follow me and I gave him some medication and now he's sleeping over there." I explained to him and invited the man in. "So are you in the same group as him?" I asked the guy as he sat down in a chair. "Yeah. I'm Jonghyun. It's nice to meet you Jay." He said smiling at me. "It's nice to meet you too, oppa. Onew-oppa has told me a lot about you, but I guess he haven't told you about me." I said smiling at him. "Nope. But I can guess why. He didn't want anyone of us to pester him about it." He chuckled and so did I. 

"Maybe I can ask if I can do that checkup on you as I told everyone of you before? When you are here I mean?" I asked him, uncertain if he might say no. "Sure, why not? I don't have a problem with it." He said smiling at me. "Great, let me just get my things and let's get started." I told him and prepared.

When we had done everything it was the blood sample left. "Okay oppa, this might sting a little but it will be over fast." I told him and he nodded, looking closely at what I'm doing. When the blood came in to the tube, I smiled because sometimes you do miss the vein and don't manage to get the blood. "There, all done." I told him with a smile and he smiled back at me. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. Many of us here thought it would be a scary old lady coming to do this job." He told me and I chuckled. 

"I know. We even managed so scare Super Junior. You should have seen SungMin-oppa when Kyu-oppa said that I would take away sweets from your diet." Jonghyun started to laugh. "I can just imagine it." 

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" We heard a small voice and I went over to Minho. "Oppa, it ain't nice to say those things to a girl." I whispered in his ear and he flew up. "What are you doing?" He asked me totally red in his face. "Waking you up, your hyung was nice to come and get you." I said and placed my hand on his forehead again. 

"Good, the fever went down. But try to take it easy the rest of the day and tomorrow or else the fever might come back." I told him walking to my desk. "Here. Candy for the tired oppa." I said with a wink and handed him a tiny piece is chocolate. Minho just smiled at me. "You are weird Jay. You aren't like most girls I know." 

"Of course not. Everybody can't be like each other, that would just be boring." I explained to him and helped him up. "You don't feel dizzy or anything?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Thanks for now Jay. You really helped me." "No problem. I'll see you later oppas, because you still have to do the checkup like Jonghyun-oppa." I said as they walked out the door and I waved gods bye to both of them. 

As the day went on, two persons came to me after Minho and Jonghyun left. First it was Zhou Mi, because he was leaving for China soon and he wanted to do this before he left. The second one was Heechul. Just because he would forget it later if he didn't do it now. I just smiled at him. They were nice coming to me, although I know many of them are probably not gonna come in a near future. I get them, I wouldn't trust me either if I was them. 

A girl coming from nowhere and just accidentally becomes a nurse for a bunch of big shot idols. I get them. Well, it wasn't much to do here now so I decided to go home. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully someone will come to me. If it's just one, I'll be happy, I thought to myself as I walked home in a crowded Seoul.

~~~~

After a month working at SM, I had almost done everyone here. Jonghyun and Minho had been telling the rest of the idols about me. I guess it was nice things because now it's only one group left and two from Super Junior. 

As I walked one morning to my office I saw 12 guys standing outside and waiting. "Good morning. Can I help you? I don't think I have seen you guys around here before. Who are you?" I asked them as I unlocked my door and walked in with all of them in a tow. 

"We will introduce ourselves. Guys! We are ONE! Hello, we are EXO!" They all said and smiled at me. "Aren't you guys the cutest? But I guess you are all older huh? But I'm gonna call you oppas even if someone is younger because you have probably been here longer than me." I told them. They just smiled. "So I guess you are here for the checkup, oppas?" I asked them and they just nodded. 

"Start a line outside, because I can't have all 12 of you in here disturbing me and the other person." I said and they stood outside. It went pretty fast and no one of them didn't have any problems with me taking a blood sample. 

As the last one came in, I hurried and put away the used stuff and got the new ones. "Just sit down and I'll be ready in a few seconds. Oh, why is it so high up?" I asked myself as I tried to reach a new glovebox on the top shelf. Then I felt someone behind me. It was the guy. "Thanks." I said to him and smiled. "Let's start then. What's your name?" "I'm Chanyeol. It nice to meet you Jay." "It's nice to meet you too, Chanyeol-oppa." 

As we did everything he and I started talking about different things besides the health thing. He was easy to get along with. After the blood sample was taken I smiled at him. "There, all done. Tell the others that I'll have some answers in a week or so, then they can come by whenever to hear the results." I told Chanyeol and he just nodded and smiled. 

"Just come by again if you need help with anything or if you just want to talk. I might not be able to help with all your problems but it might feel nice to be able to talk about it." I continued. "Thanks Jay. We will see you when we see you." Chanyeol said and walked out the door.

After they all left I just sat down. I'm beat. 12 guys in less than 3 hours, I need to get something to eat. When I opened the door I saw Siwon who was just about to knock on the door. "Wonnie-oppa, hi!" I told him and hugged him. "Hi Jay. Where you going somewhere?" He asked me. 

"Yeah. I was supposed to get something sweet to eat. I just did whole EXO. All 12 of them." I said smiling at him. "Oh, here. I was gonna give you this after you did my checkup." Siwon said and handed me a chocolate bar. "Oppa! Thanks! I love chocolate." I said and hugged him again. "No problem, Jay. Maybe you can do my checkup now?" 

"Sure oppa. It is just you and Hyukjae-oppa left. I feel like he is avoiding me since I said I needed to take a blood sample." I said and felt a little sad. "Don't be sad Jay. He'll come. Don't worry." He said and smiled that childish smile to me again. I smiled back at him. "Let's start then oppa." I told him. 

After I was done with Siwon, I laid down in one of the beds and took a nap. Feeling that my dreams was only about the guy who's avoiding me.

 

Eunhyuk POV  
I haven't gone to Jay since that day. You can say I have been avoiding her. I don't want to avoid her but the fear I'm feeling is still there. I know she ain't gonna hurt me but I'm still scared. 

I was in the practice room, dancing for myself. Letting out the feelings I had. I felt lonely, sad, angry and then the biggest feeling of them all, love. I am in love with Jay, I can't deny that but I don't want to be a stalker and meet her everyday just to fill my needs. I can't do that. 

When I was practicing, Siwon walked in and he looked kind of angry. I turned the music off and looked at him. "Siwon-ah, what's up?" 

"Eunhyuk, I'm disappointed in you." He said to me. "What have I done?" "You are avoiding Jay and when I met her today she looked sad and felt like you're avoiding her." He said and looked at me. "She is sad? Because of me?" I asked and felt a sting in my heart. Siwon just nodded. "Is she still there?" He nodded again. "I'll see you later Siwon!" I said, grabbing my things and ran out of there. 

When I got to her room, I knocked on the door but no answer came. I checked if the door was open and it was. I walked in and saw her, laying there on a bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I just sat down and looked at her. I couldn't help it. She is beautiful, her face holding a small smile. I saw some hair in her face and tucked it behind her ear. As I did she moved a little and said something.

"Hyukjae-oppa...." 

I felt my heart beating that fast again, my cheeks gaining some color. I can't believe I avoided her for so long. I always kept thinking of her, no matter what I did and I felt my anger becoming stronger when I didn't go to see her. Now when she is in front of me, the only thing I can do is stare.

As I sat there, I noticed that she started to wake up. She had this cute expression on her face and her eyes just looked around and they stopped on me. "Hyukjae-oppa.." She said sleepily. "No it can't be him, he's avoiding me. I must be dreaming." She continued and I saw tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Jay!" I screamed out and went and hugged her hard. I felt her hug me back just as hard. "Oppa, you're really here." She said and she smiled at me with tears still rolling down her face. I cupped her face and started to wipe the tears away with my thumbs. "I'm here Jay. I won't leave you. I'm here." I said and just looked her in her eyes. "Oppa, I missed you. I missed you so much. So much my heart hurt every time I thought of you not wanting to see me." She said and hugged me again. 

She felt the same way I did, that pain of not seeing each other. "Jay. I'm in love with you. Please go on a date with me." I said to her and looked her straight in her eyes. I saw them sparkle and I just kissed her. I felt myself drawn to her and I couldn't stop. Especially when I felt her kissing me back. I deepened our kiss and I heard her moan. Damn, it sounded so amazing. I continued to kiss her for a while. 

When I stopped and looked at her, I saw her swollen lips, deep red from our kiss. "Oppa." She said with a husky voice and I just shuddered. She was so damn hot right now. "So I take it you accept my date invitation." I said with some confidence in my voice. She just nodded and looked me in the eyes again. "Can I kiss you again?" I asked her. She just put her lips on mine and I was in heaven again. Kissing her felt amazing, the butterflies in my stomach didn't calm down. I hugged her and pressed her closer to me and she moaned again. She is so turning me on right now. 

When I stopped kissing her, she whined a bit so I pecked her lips. "I'm so in love with you Jay. You make me feel so damn happy." I said to her and hugged her again. "I'm in love with you too oppa. Ever since you smiled at me on the airport and showed how much you cares about Choco." She confessed to me and I just smiled. "So it was love at first sight for both of us then." I said and she nodded at me. 

We continued to sit like that for a bit, in each others arms, enjoying the touch from the other. I felt like the happiest guy on the planet right now. "Umm, oppa. Do you think I can do you checkup now? I know you're scared but that cream really helps. You won't feel a thing." She told me and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sure Jay." I said smiling. She put on the cream thing first then did all of the easy things. 

After that it was time for the sample. I could feel myself tense up and I knew she felt it too. "Oppa, relax." She said and pecked my lips. She then began preparing. As she placed the top of the needle against my skin, she looked at me. "Oppa, look in my eyes." She said and I did. A few second later she was done. "There, done. That didn't hurt, now did it?" She asked me with a smile. I just smiled and shook my head. 

"Jay, what do you want to do on the date? I know most girls want a dinner or something, but what do you want to do?" I asked her. It was a while since I had been on a date and I didn't really know what to do. She looked at me and smiled. "I want to dance. I want you to teach me more songs to dance too. I had so much fun then and it was just you and me. No one to disturb." She said smiling with a faint color of pink on her cheeks. I just smiled. She ain't like other girls. 

When I went on dates with other girls, they wanted some expensive dinner or go on one of our concerts or something else. Always in the view of other people. Always in the eye of someone, so they could brag a bit that they were on a date with me. The girls I dated never wanted to be alone with me, it was always with someone else. I started to understand after a while that the girls never liked me, they liked the fame I had and the chance for them to meet someone else in Super Junior. Of course the guys rejected them right away, but it still hurt knowing that they didn't like me the way I liked them.

I feel it's different with Jay. She wants to be with me, wants to be alone with me. She want to do things that I love to do, she wants to learn. "Sure. I would love too." I said to her and she smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen. She went up to hug me and I hugged her back. "Hyukjae-oppa. When do you want to do the date?" She asked me. "Are you free this Saturday? I can book a practice room the whole day and we can do whatever we want" I told her and she nodded. "I'll make something to eat. It might not taste as good as Ryeowook-oppas food but I'll do my best." She told me. I looked at her and kissed her again. "Whatever you make, will taste wonderful." I told her when I broke the kiss. She just smiled. 

"I gotta go now but I'll call you later." I told her and she nodded, waving goodbye as I went out the door. After I closed it, I started running. I felt so happy that I just ran around SM. I couldn't stop smiling. It didn't leave my face as I walked home and in to the dorm. When I walked in, I saw everyone sitting there as waiting for me. Heechul came up to me and hit me in the back of my head. 

"Ouch! Hyung! What's that for?!" I yelled at him and saw the look in his eyes. "That's for not seeing Jay for over a month! Siwon told us that she said that you have been avoiding her! Are you an idiot? That's not the way to win her heart!" He yelled at me and the others nodded. "But I won it already!" I yelled back and put my hand over my mouth. "You what!?" Leeteuk said surprised and all the others had the exact same expression as him. 

"Well, I met her today. She was sleeping when I came, then she woke up and saw me. She started crying because she thought I wasn't there and that she was sad I avoided her. I went up and hugged her and confessed to her and kissed her and she kissed me back. She told me she was in love with me too." I blabbered and I felt myself blushing more and more. 

Suddenly I felt two strong arms hugging me and saw Siwon smiling at me. "Congrats Hyukkie. I'm glad it went well." He said to me. "Thanks Siwon-ah." I said smiling back. "So you are together with her now?" Heechul asked me confused and I nodded. "Hyuk! I'm so happy for you!" Donghae screamed and and ran up and hugged me. 

"So you are going on a date with Jay then?" Shindong asked me and I nodded again. "This Saturday. I asked her what she wanted to do and she said she wanted to dance, like we did a month ago. She wants to be alone with me." I said with a huge smile. All of them smiled at me. "Told you that she liked you. And she is one of a kind, she ain't gonna be like the other girls you have been with." Siwon said and smiled at me. I just nodded. I can't feel that too.


End file.
